


A Bit of This and That

by starry_eyes



Category: Black Christmas (1974), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, House of Wax (2005), Scream (Movies), The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Analingus, Anonymous Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domme Anna, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fear-wetting, Female Reader, Femdom, First Time, Gore, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgies, Orgy, Overstimulation, PDA, Pegging, Polyamory, Possessive Sex, Sadism, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Reader, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting, ass eating, cum sharing, male reader - Freeform, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyes/pseuds/starry_eyes
Summary: Requests from my tierthree blog.





	1. Rough Sex | Michael Myers/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> 'can you do some michael myers rough sex headcanons?'

\- he likes to position you on the bed with your head is over the edge, allowing him to fuck your throat and squeeze just right so he can feel the bulge of his cock and choke you from the inside and out.  
\- knife play is a pretty obvious one. you’d have to pry that blade out of his cold dead hands - and considering he never dies… he’ll taunt you with it. michael is completely unreadable, regardless of the mask covering his facial expression; you know damn well you’re putting your life in a killer’s hands and he takes advantage of that. he trails the edge of the knife down your sternum and presses the tip against where your heart flutters. the cuts he makes on your body vary in depth, but he’s not careless enough to slice down to expose the fat. that would require a hospital trip and several evaluations from the nurses after you were stitched up.  
\- michael’s a primal creature. he’ll forgo lube unless you beg him (and you look so delicious when you beg) because he gets so caught up in the heat of the moment that he just has to take you and slam into you. better hope you can use some spit or get wet enough to accommodate him…  
\- he’ll use you almost like a fleshlight. michael’s usually pretty detached in any given situation and sex is no exception; he has little to no regard for your pleasure, but he knows your pain threshold too. he’s not oblivious, just dissociated. it’s more fun when you can scream and thrash underneath him.


	2. 🔥Spicy🔥 Headcanons | The Doctor/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Could I get some 🔥Spicy🔥 headcanons for The Doctor x a trans guy S/O with bipolar disorder? I frequently am in a hypomanic state which means my libido is through the roof, so do with that information anything you please~!'

\- you know damn well he uses his electrical manipulation to overstimulate you. even if he can’t go another round, he’s always able to trail his fingers over you to give you little zaps and shocks which send shivers down your spine and have your toes curling.  
\- he’s really, really enthusiastic about giving head. he’ll remove his dental gag if it makes it easier (with it in he drools everywhere and makes a mess, which is a blessing or a curse depending…) and shoves his head straight between your thighs. he’ll look up at you from his place between your legs and won’t stop until you’re satisfied.  
\- speaking of gags, whether you wanted to try out a new kink or keep your sex vanilla, he’d be up for anything. herman is the kind of guy who’ll try anything once.  
\- he probably has his own fantasy of you being a cockwarmer for him beneath his desk whilst he works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask for more at tierthree.tumblr.com


	3. Hippy GF | Vincent Sinclair/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Vincent Sinclair with a girlfriend who's a hippie? Loves crystals and candles and tapestries? How would they live together?'

at first, he doesn’t really get it, but he soon comes to realise that, if it makes you happy, he’s fine with it. he lets you put tapestries on the walls to make the house a little more homely and helps you to mix wax to make your own candles if he has any spare after his projects. if you were to offer him a crystal, say a rose quartz for your love, he’d be sure to keep it on his person at all times and treasure it; in return, he would make you a little something out of wax - maybe a tiny cherub.

woe betide bo if he ever breaths a bad word about you or your interests: vincent wouldn’t be having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blah blah tierthree.tumblr.com


	4. Talkative but Quirky S/O | Brahms Heelshire/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '❤️Uh! Prompts are open! Could you write Brahms x talkative but quirky s/o please? ❤️'

\- your talkativeness and your quirkiness help to bring brahms out of his shell. he still uses his childish voice as a comfort blanket of sorts, but feels relaxed enough around you that he’ll have conversations about his lessons, your favourite books, or just meaningless things.  
\- he’ll sit in your lap, completely dwarfing you and trying not to crush you, as you read to him. he’s a big baby really.  
\- sometimes, he just lets you do the talking for the both of you. he enjoys the sound of your voice and appreciates your world view. he’s glad that mummy and daddy picked you out; he’s never had a caregiver as good as you.  
\- it was because of your personality that he was able to coax himself to come out of the walls; he somehow knew from your interactions with others in the house that you could be trusted not to run off and leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come get y'all JUICE  
> tierthree.tumblr.com


	5. Sex Headcanons | Billy Lenz/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'write Billy lenz sex headcanons'

\- billy eats ass and pussy like a man starved. he loves shoving his face in there and slurping and licking until his partner tries to squeeze their legs shut because they’re so overstimulated and his jaw aches from trying to push his tongue as far into their holes as possible. when he’s done, he’ll force a kiss between giggles and make them taste themself.  
\- he’s not one for using protection, so if you’ve got a pussy, you’d better be on some form of birth control unless you wanna get fucked full of his babies (and by the way, he definitely has a breeding kink). he’ll cum in and on his partner indiscriminately, and if you ask he’ll do it wherever you want - in your mouth, your pussy, your ass, or across your face, chest or stomach. he wants to see his partner painted in his cum or dripping it; he’s not a fussy guy.  
\- if there was an award for best dirty talker, the moaner would win it. he’s always whispering in his partner’s ear about how good they feel around his fat juicy cock, how they look when they cry out for him, and other… sweet… nothings. he’s got a filthy mouth and loves to use it on you.  
\- ask him about his kinks - he’ll try anything once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing !!! send requests to tierthree.tumblr.com


	6. SFW + NSFW Headcanons | The Clown/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'If you’re accepting request, do you have some headcanons for The clown Dbd? Sfw or nsfw. He doesn’t get enough love.'

\- the kind persona that kenneth adopted, alongside his new name, jeffrey hawk, stuck with him, meaning that he comes across as a genuinely nice person when he’s not killing survivors. he’s actually rather a charming man behind the smudged greasepaint and will perform magic tricks, pulling some flowers seemingly out of nowhere and presenting them to you.  
\- jeffrey really cares for maurice and would love to introduce you to him! if you’re frightened, he’ll gently guide your hand to pet his muzzle, and maybe even plonk you on the horse’s back to show you what a gentle giant he is. for someone who has killed animals and kept trophies in the past, he would be surprisingly loving towards his pet that has stayed with him from the old world to the entity’s realm. he likely stole him from another carnie once upon a time who wasn’t treating him the way he should have.  
\- if you were in a committed relationship with him, he’d want to let you sleep on his chest, but his condition doesn’t let him, so he’ll lie on his back and wrap an arm around you as you curl into him. (he’d also be incredibly taken aback, as his years of travelling haven’t allowed him to get close with anyone)  
\- this man has some pretty nasty kinks, if the whole ‘sucking fingers to find the tastiest and cutting it off to keep as a trinket’ thing didn’t clue you in.  
\- he loves to terrify his survivors to a point where they’ll wet themselves and then he’ll coo at them in a mocking voice - “oh, have you had an accident? what’s the matter, sweetheart?” - and laugh when they start to cry out of embarrassment and/or fear.  
\- his knowledge of various chemicals allows him to use his concoctions to knock his desired partner out. you can catch him equipping it sneakily at the beginning of a trial and will drag you, unconscious, to his caravan to have his way with you. the only clues you’ll have as to what happened to you will be a pounding headache when you wake up, white and red face paint (or is that blood?) smeared over various parts of your body, and sticky, dried cum on your thighs.  
\- he just wants a warm hole to stuff his cock in at the end of the day.  
\- he’d probably also be interested in the idea of sharing you with some of the other killers, provided he gets a little memento at the end of it. the idea of shoving his dick inside of a hole already stretched out and lubricated with another’s cum is a real turn on for him.  
\- this is self-indulgent as shit but he’d want to get his ass eaten too and he’s probably really hairy dsfgfd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request more at tierthree.tumblr.com (if u still respect me after this wildly self-indulgent set of imagines)


	7. Sex Headcanons | Billy Loomis/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Billy Loomis sex headcanons? I've been thirsty for that greasy rat lately'

\- billy is absolutely a kiss-and-tell kind of guy… at least, he’ll brag to stu about how hot his partner is and how many times they made each other cum. is he trying to make him jealous, or… well, duh, he thinks that the two of you are the best couple in the school.  
\- if the two of you were to watch a horror movie together, his hands may wander a little, fiddling with the hem of your trousers before sliding beneath the fabric of your underwear. whether you’re terrified of the flick and hiding behind a cushion or sitting forward and making fun of all the over-used tropes, he’ll find it incredibly attractive either way. if you try to pull his hand away, he’ll grab your wrist, shoot you a glare, and continue to play with you whilst his attention appears to be on the movie. sometimes it leads to the two of you fucking on the sofa, other times he gets you all riled up and then will leave to put another vhs in. depends on how patient he is - after all, you’ve got all night.  
\- if you knew that he was ghostface, he’d definitely want to fuck you in the costume. nothing wrong with a bit of roleplay to spice things up in the bedroom. if you didn’t, well, he’d still find a way to have a bit of fun with you. you’d end up screaming and underneath him either way. the idea of you having no idea that it was him leering down the phone at you and breaking into your house to have his way with you turns him on more than he’d ever admit.  
\- he doesn’t often partake in pda, but if he’s tipsy at a house party, expect him to pull you onto his knee and press wet kisses to your neck, much to the chagrin of everyone else in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send more requests to tierthree.tumblr.com


	8. SFW + NSFW Headcanons | Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Would you ever do headcanons for a poly billy x reader x stu?'

\- you end up being the pacifier in most of billy and stu’s spats and hold them back from doing dumb shit that’ll get them killed. you’re like a hot babysitter in a horror movie or something. the arguments usually fizzle out pretty quickly once you get involved, unless they’re over who you love more… in which case, you’ll have to demonstrate that you love them equally, wink wink.  
\- one or the other (or both of them) would always hang off of you at school, no matter what you were doing; they have to make sure that everyone knows that you’re a throuple, and there isn’t room for anyone else to have you. billy especially gets very possessive.  
\- expect to get invited to a lot of parties. billy and stu are really personable people - but if you’d rather stay home and watch movies, that’s good for them, too.  
stu sometimes comes across as rather dim-witted and can be insensitive at times, but billy will immediately jump to your defense and force him to apologise. you all balance each other out.  
\- going on from the first point, the two boys will end up sharing you. there’s usually a squabble over who gets which hole, but they come to an agreement. sometimes, if you have the whole evening (and the house) to yourselves, they’ll get overzealous and have you switching positions so much that you get dizzy.  
\- stu is definitely the type to get rather hands-on, no matter the location - in school, the movie theatre, at a house party - and it ends in people yelling at you to get a room or billy joining in to try and subtly rile you up even more. there have been occasions where they’ll finger you under the table in class and murmur in your ear about how you can’t make a sound. once whoever’s fingering you is done, they’ll suck the digits clean with an obnoxious, wet popping sound.  
\- of course they’d wanna fuck you in their ghostface costumes. before you know who the killers are, they taunt you down the phone and watch as you run around the house in a panic, pulling a knife out of one of the kitchen drawers and finding what you think is a great hiding spot. really? the closet? they’ve watched halloween at least a thousand times. how predictable! they drag you out kicking and screaming, forcing you to drop your weapon, and have their way with you quite happily. they can’t stop exchanging looks which are lost behind their masks as they take turns pulling you down onto their cocks; your gags and yelps have billy fisting his hands in your hair and stu swearing under his breath. afterwards, they likely um and aw about telling you, but stu blurts it out. you end up doing it many more times, but with less breaking and entering - the key is always under the mat, damn it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tierthree.tumblr.com


	9. NSFW Headcanons | The Clown/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Please....I need some nsfw clown hc’s....'

\- he likes to have you straddling his lap so he can grope your ass and thighs as he smears his greasepaint over your face and neck with sloppy, haphazard kisses. the both of you sit in the haze in his caravan with your hands all over each other, though with no real urgency; whatever he’s concocted has made you two dopey and calm, basking in each other’s company and touches.  
\- he’s really into knife play - though mostly for seeing the fear in his lover’s expression as he presses the blade dangerously against their finger or their throat. he chuckles and wheezes as you try and yank your hand away; one day, he might press it a little too hard.  
\- he enjoys receiving oral and using you as a cockwarmer, just letting you kneel between his legs with his dick in your wet, hot mouth and looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. however, that’s not to say that he wouldn’t enthusiastically reciprocate it with his lips, tongue, and teeth all over you, leaving his mouth and chin dripping with saliva and your juices.  
\- his knowledge of different chemicals allows him to mix powerful aphrodisiacs which he’ll use to his advantage on you upon chasing you in a trial. after he’s hit you with the effects, he’ll peel off to pursue another of your team mates, leaving you to suffer with an almost painful feeling of arousal as you attempt to complete generators and save your friends when they get hooked. he comes across you once he’s sacrificed all of them holed up in a closet desperately trying to relieve the sensation - and he immediately offers you a helping hand, carting you off to his caravan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy more clown thirst-posting at tierthree.tumblr.com


	10. NSFW Headcanons | The Wraith/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Can you do some NSFW Wraith headcanons?'

\- prior to being pulled into the entity’s domain, he would probably be bashful if confronted with the mere idea of sex. however, in the realm, something more primal awakened inside of him. he finds himself looking at people in ways that he never would have considered before and he’ll use his cloak to conceal himself as he watches them and his cock swells, straining at the bandages that barely cover his skin. he feels guilty about not revealing his feelings, but decides that, temporarily, he’ll just stand by and stroke himself to the way that your ass looks in your trousers.  
\- when he finally bolsters the courage to act on his feelings, he’ll capture your lips in a kiss that starts out as chaste and grows into something much more hungry and desperate. he’ll take you right there, provided you’re safe from prying eyes, or drag you somewhere more private to lavish you with kisses all over your body and eager yet still somewhat reserved love-making.  
\- kinks and fetishes are something that would have to be introduced slowly and carefully into the bedroom. he probably wouldn’t like the idea of deliberately hurting you - he has to do enough of that in the trials as it is - but you could convince him to dabble in gentle bdsm, such as spanking and light bondage, like shibari. the different varieties of ropes and knots would definitely intrigue him, whether he was the one being tied up or he was tying you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh tierthree.tumblr.com


	11. NSFW Headcanons | Bubba Sawyer/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'It's me again how about them sex headcanons for Bubba?(if you dig him) I love him he's my fave especially since i live on texas'

\- when it comes to sex, bubba’s pretty in the dark. he’s seen the magazines that choptop and nubbins giggle and fawn over, though drayton is FURIOUS when he finds out what they’re looking at - says that’s not the sort of thing they should be concerning themselves with - so they’re confiscated rather quickly (and the new ones find a much better hiding spot). because of this, bubba has the basics down, and if he were to have sex for the first time he would just go off of that minimal knowledge and doing what he knows makes him feel good. you’ll have to have plenty of patience if you want bubba to make you cum, too - especially because he’ll feel pretty guilty when he realises that he’s used you like a doll and you’ve not gotten anything out of it.

\- bubba has some fetishes but doesn’t know that that’s what they are - he just knows that he wants to breed you and stuff you full of cum. it’s just something innate. he’s also enamoured by the size difference between himself and his partner, watching his cock bulge your stomach obscenely with wide eyes.

\- he’s likely a switch; whether he tops or bottoms depends on his mood (or how you proposition him). after the first time he fucks you - with way too much teeth when he kisses, sloppy, haphazard thrusts, and bruises left on your body from his vice grip - he’ll let you take the lead and show him how to make it feel amazing for the both of you. he trusts you an insane amount.

\- he’s naturally very curious and would want to explore every inch of your body and listen to every sound you make. his thick fingers make quick work of you and he pulls back with a surprised squeal when you cum, flapping around you like a worried mother hen until you reassure him that, _no, bubba, that was_ really _good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask for more at tierthree.tumblr.com


	12. SFW + NSFW Headcanons | Billy Lenz/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'please write more billy lenz,,'

\- please teach this boy some manners. he hasn’t had the best upbringing and he needs to be told what’s acceptable and what’s not, like hassling you.

\- he’s touch-starved - he’s lived alone in the attics of sorority houses for a long time and from what he divulges about his family through his ramblings down the phone, he obviously didn’t receive the love he deserved from his parents. if you manage to get him to chill for  _at least five minutes_ , you can comb your fingers through his hair and he’ll melt.

\- he loves to sleep in the same bed as you. just your warmth after spending years in cold attics that made his joints ache and the companionship after being alone for so long relaxes him. he falls asleep before you most nights - or so it seems. sometimes, he’ll sit up and watch your chest rise and fall like he can’t quite believe you’re next to him.

\- good luck trying to take the lead from this sadist. you’ll have to strap or tie him down to be able to top him and gag him if you don’t want him to bitch or compensate for his momentary weakness underneath you with even more excessive dirty talking.

\- every time you fuck, he comes up with more and more different pet names. his favourites are ‘piggy’, ‘slut’, and ‘cunt’. ever the charmer.

 _\- really_  into cum-sharing - if you asked him to clean you out once he’s cum inside of you, he would gladly scoop it out with his tongue, then kiss you and make you taste it. if you didn’t swallow, he’d swipe it up with his fingers and suck them clean instead.

\- you need to teach billy about safe sex, otherwise he’ll end up being too rough and really hurting you, or you’ll end up with a pregnancy scare (if you have the equipment for that). it’s unlikely he’d ever wear a condom, complaining about the sensation being affected for him, but you could convince him to slow down a little when fingering you open and to use more lube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tierthree.tumblr.com


	13. NSFW Headcanons | The Huntress/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Huntress NSFW?'

\- she’s surprisingly gentle once you really break through her hardened exterior; she’ll throw you down onto a bed of pelts and furs and carefully peel your clothes off. she’s perfectly content to sit between your legs for hours until you’re fatigued from multiple orgasms and her jaw cramps up, at which point she’ll wet a rag to clean the mess on your thighs and snuggle down.

\- she has no shame, having not been raised to have that response ingrained into her; she’ll tear her trousers and underwear off in a hurry and sit on your face in the middle of a trial, simply tilting her head at any survivor who comes across the two of you. she won’t even budge if they decide to sit and watch the show after assessing the situation and realising her hands are too busy looped in your hair to reach for her hatchets.

\- anna is primarily a very loving domme, though she will dole out a punishment if she sees fit. her favourites are making you kneel and hold that position until your muscles are trembling, giving you a rap on the knuckles with a wooden spoon if you move out of place, or just throwing you over her knee and making you count the spanks she lays on your ass and the delicate skin just beneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more sexy stuff at tierthree.tumblr.com


	14. SFW + NSFW Headcanons | The Huntress/M!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Huntress x male'

\- anna’s spent the better part of her life without any men in it, so she likely takes a while to get used to you. when she realises you’re not a threat, and you her, she latches onto you very quickly.

\- she’s not the type to grow jealous; in fact, if you have friends who are girls, that’s wonderful - she loves to crush them into spine-breaking hugs when she finds out that you’re pals. sometimes, you end up having to drag her away from them, reminding her that you’re her s/o.

\- she’d use her wood-carving skills that she learnt from her mother to make a mask for you that has a similar style to hers. whether she chooses an animal that she thinks suits you or bases it off of your favourite animal is up to you, though she presents it proudly and insists you wear it to see if the fit is right.

\- she’s desperate for you to give her babies. years of brooding over little girls that never lasted the winter has left her yearning; she’ll take the reins, riding you until she’s milked every ounce of cum out of you and you’re sobbing and orgasming dry. she likes to let you watch the cum drip down the insides of her thighs and then push it back up inside herself with her fingers so as not to waste a single drop.

\- leading on from this point, she prefers taking your cock in her cunt and isn’t into facials, giving oral, or receiving anal - that cum could have been a child in her eyes and she isn’t risking her chances of having a baby so that you can get off in a different way.

\- that being said, you could probably convince her to peg you. she likes to take charge and pound you until you’re twisting the sheets in your fists and crying out her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send stuff over to tierthree.tumblr.com


	15. SFW + NSFW Headcanons | The Wraith/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philip ojomo x reader

\- will spare you in trials to the point where the entity notices that there’s something between you. he doesn’t like killing as it is, but it’s a whole other level of wrong to him when it’s the person he loves. you insist that he does it when he catches you, so that the entity doesn’t get pissed, but he’ll just walk around cloaked and pretend he can’t see you on the generator in plain sight.

\- he’s very affectionate outside of trials and always has your hand in his or his arm around you or his fingers trailing through your hair. his love language is physical in that sense.

\- he’s a good listener: if you’re upset, he’ll listen to you rant and act as a shoulder to cry on; if you’re happy, he’ll be excited with you and pepper your face with kisses. he probably also likes to hear any stories you have from outside of the realm and wonders what it would be like had you met under different circumstances.

\- he likes giving love bites, mostly in places that will be just hidden by your clothes. it’s like a little secret between the two of you (even though everyone at both camps likely knows that you’re an item) and it turns him on to know what’s awaiting him under your clothing. it’s rare that he’ll give a visible love bite and that’s usually if he’s jealous.

\- he’s the type to be possessive; that’s not to say that he gets violent in bed, but he’ll be more forceful and hungry with his kisses, give you more bites and nips, and make you cum at least twice to show his prowess and how good he is to you.  ~~definitely make him jealous at least once in a while~~

\- he’d submit to you very easily if you wanted him to. he’d blink slowly up at you like a cat as you tied him spread-eagle to the bed and smile to coax you onwards. he’s very trusting and happy to let you take the lead every so often; he’s just so eager to please and make you feel good.


	16. SFW + NSFW Headcanons | The Trapper/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Any NSFW headcanons for Trapper Daddy?'  
> i can't read so i did sfw and nsfw whoops

\- because of the time period he’s from, he tries to treat others with the utmost respect outside of trials and can sometimes even come across as snobbish and stuck up. however, that side of him often is overshadowed by the length of time - almost two hundred years, give or take a few - that he has spent trapped in the entity’s realm, forced to kill and brainwashed; he can be brutish and cruel as well.  
\- once you were together, he’d wink every time he saw you working on a generator or hiding in the tall grass and would move on to chase another survivor. it’s not necessarily giving you preferential treatment, as he would still chase, hook, and occasionally mori you, more just... giving you a head start. he’s rather desensitised to all of the gore of the trials and recommends that you desensitise, too. that’s easy enough for him to say, though - he’s not the one being killed in a myriad of ways.  
\- he likes to learn new slang from you and in turn teaches you phrases from the 19th century.  
\- he, being the killer that has been in the realm the longest, has taken on a patriarchal role at the killers’ campfire. he is especially fond of the younger and more vulnerable killers like bubba and rin.  
\- he LOVES to be called daddy in the bedroom and will even demand you call him it if the mood strikes him. he loves the feeling of sexual dominance and control he can exert over you with just that one word and will play into his role well, calling you ‘baby’ and ‘little one’.  
\- while he’s primarily a sadist and a dominant, he likes it when you pull on the metal shards embedded in his shoulder.  
\- he can be quite vocal in bed - expect a lot of grunting, groaning, and swearing whilst you’re fucking. that being said, he’ll try to draw a lot of sounds out of you in return. it can become a competition of sorts to see who can outdo the other with the moans you elicit from each other.  
\- open to try most things and could probably power bottom if you so wished. it definitely makes for an interesting difference to the vanilla, missionary, marriage-consummating sex that would have been expected of him if he was still a gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have like 5 other requests where are all of you comiNG FROM  
> much love  
> tierthree.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> ask for more at tierthree.tumblr.com


End file.
